


God of Thunder

by Isa_Schwertz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batman Don't like Red Hood killing, Blood, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Death, F/M, Gotham City is Terrible, Guns, I really like Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Rude, Jason gives you his jacket, Letter Openers, One Shot, Rain, Romance, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Schwertz/pseuds/Isa_Schwertz
Summary: You always liked the rainy thunderous nights, that is until a fateful one. When villainous occurrences come to life, threatening you and your job, will you come to love the rain again or will the drops of water only bring more death.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	God of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first fanfic ever!! Any constructive criticism is very welcomed. I hope you guys like it!!!!

It’s always raining in Gotham. The rain filled the sewers, the streets, the abandoned houses. It never mattered who was safe and who wasn’t. Who died and who didn’t. Maybe the only thing that could compare to the number of deaths caused by villainous crimes were those caused by the ineffable rain and floodings of Gotham River.  
You always liked it, that is the rain, not the deaths. The refreshing sense of cold droplets falling in your face, the smell of it while in the depths of the woods, the crashing sound of thunder, roaring like it was the king of the skies. But that was a different time, a safer, calmer time, in which you could run to your mothers bedroom in seek of comfort. Now you couldn’t even call her, since she died in a robbery six years prior, after deciding to move to Gotham, much to your joy and seeing that you had convinced her the city was much more fun than the country, and she could easily stay away from the bad memories of your asshole dad.  
It was in nights like this that you couldn’t sleep. You always blamed yourself, but in rainy, thunderous nights, it was worse. You could hear her screams echoing in your apartment and you could swear that you saw her standing in your window, shadow produced by the ocasional strike of lightning. Ands that’s when you decided it was best for you to leave your bed and shake it off, going towards the bathroom in your studio apartment. You splashed water in your face, ignoring the tired look you kept giving yourself in the mirror, just opening the cabinet and picking the orange cup which contained the recipe for chemical happiness, popping a pill in your mouth and swallowing it dryly.  
You moved back to your bed, glancing at the time in your phone, it was 4 a.m, so you deduced you had time to get ahead in the billion of files of your work. Moving to your little desk by the window, you start shuffling the papers, reading and marking them until you had the notion of what it was being said, summing up the useful business information for todays meeting. Working for Wayne Enterprises sure sound promising, but in the end it was just like any other secretary job, overflowing and underpaid. But in the end, by two hours of reading the transactions, you were done, only needing a soothing shower and a hot cup of coffee, having the sighting of the night being long forgotten.  
No later than one hour and a half later you were ready. Your so called “office clothes” were tidy, your hair was fixed and neatly done the way you thought was more professional and your makeup was light, yet enhancing. Still, your eyes kept the same tired look.  
When you left the comfort of your home the rain was still raging and your heels clicked quickly through the sidewalk, moving towards the subway, which at that time was surprisingly packed with desperate people, being homeless or simply in the way of their work, looking for shelter. It was in times like this that the primal fear of getting wet and cold gathered people together, never minding the difference between them, soothing the never-ending chaos of Gotham. Shuffling and excusing yourself, you arrived at your stop, climbing the stairs and running with your old umbrella until you were safely inside the modern building. Being at least 10 minutes early considering the weather condition was a huge relief.  
Greeting the reception guards as you walk in, you notice the elevator doors closing as you run to try to catch it, “Hold it!” you shout, as you see the piercing blue eyes look at yours and a sadistic smile forming in the mans mouth. He didn’t hold it and you face planted the elevator doors. “Asshole,” you murmured, tidying your appearance once more and pressing the elevator button.  
Once you got to the top floor you went straight to your little desk, leaving your purse and organizing the documents that were going to be needed for Mr. Wayne’s 10 o’clock meeting.  
“Good Morning.” a deep voice said suddenly, catching you off guard. And yet, you answered without even flinching “Good Morning Mr. Wayne”  
“I already said you can call me Bruce, you’ve been working for me for about 6 years already and I think you know me as better as my butler” he argued, moving towards his office, looking behind him only to see you’re right in his tracks. “I’m sorry sir, but that would be highly unprofessional of my part” you replied, quickly updating the times of his other duties as another newspaper wished to interview Bruce before his great charity gala.  
“Suit yourself then,” he declared “And before I forget, one of my sons will be coming here to collect some files from my office while I’m in the meeting, so let him in when he comes if you may” he says as both of you come closer to the meeting room, seeing that some of the chiefs of the lower departments and Lucius Fox were already inside and waiting. You nodded and gave him the files you prepared.  
The next hour was passed answering calls, figuring out time tables and organizing some peculiarities of the great Wayne Charity Gala. You’ve always dreamed about being invited to one, and sometimes catched yourself daydreaming about it too, wearing a beautiful gown and talking to important people, but that was never the case. In reality you were perpetually the one that planned and organized it, fulfilling all of your bosses weird wishes.  
“I said Good Morning!” an annoyed voice spoke and you looked up, not recognizing the owner of the voice, but in an instant recognizing those eyes.  
“Oh! If it isn’t one of the most rude people I have ever encountered” you snapped, standing up and noticing how the man, who towered over you, was looking with an amused grin.  
“I really think Brucie wouldn’t like his P.A talking with his son like that” And that’s when it clicked, the eyes were the same. The black shiny hair was a little more messier than you expected, with a mysterious stand of white hair sticking out, but there he was, Jason Todd-Wayne, one of Bruce’s oldest. Of course now you had to apologize, not because you wanted but because you needed the damn job or you would die in the wet pavement of Gotham. But then a dry laugh came, guessing it was caused by the realization that hit your face.  
“Well, I really think Brucie would’t like to know that his son crashed a party and almost burned down a building” you replied, seeing his eyes darken and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water. “You see, as your father’s P.A, it’s required of me to help him keep his company reputation, and that may or may not involve his family sometimes. You should thank me for keeping all of the involved quiet.”, you smiled, triumphantly.  
And that’s when you hear the noise. A first loud bang coming from one of the lower floors. You panicked looking around for answers, but all the floor was as quiet as you. Then it all flashed. The glass of one of the windows was blowed up, shards flying around while people screamed and ran to the nearest exit. You felt stuck, breathing uneasy, until you felt a hard tug, pulling you to under your desk.  
“Snap out of it!” Jason said as he gripped your shoulders and shaked you lightly “We have to get you out of here”  
“Me? You and your dad are the royalty of Gotham, we need to get YOU out” you said as you got a grip in the reality of what was happening. After all, the rain asked for death again, just as that night.  
He shushed you before you could continued, putting his hand over your mouth and you forced your eyes shut. The laughter was the worse, a cold, shrieking voice erupted through the corridors, as you heard things being knocked out and people screaming. Jason pried over the table, just as his suspicions were confirmed. There were a total of five thugs, some of them armed, nothing too hard to handle if he had the upper hand. He felt your breathing in his hand, slowing down, and when he looked at you he saw your eyes opening, a calm look in them, so he took his hand off.  
You moved ever so slightly reaching for you purse and opening, quickly grabbing the NAA Mini-Revolver you carried around and you handed it to Jason Although you knew it wasn’t the best choice of a gun it gave you a sense of security. You also picked up a letter opener that had fallen and tossed at your direction when everything went south. “Help your dad” and with that you raised yourself and ran and lunged yourself to one of the huge men, holding the sharp object and sticking it in his neck.  
After that all hell broke loose, there was a lot of blood and the victim thug was screaming in pain while spinning, trying to detach your form from his back. You heard the other masked goons running, panicking and shooting at you trying to help their friend, but, luckily to you, they ended up shooting their friends leg, unbalancing the great giant, which fell into the ground, you underneath him.  
“Get that bitch,” one of the goons said, with a raspy and clearly angry voice, “The boss wants only Wayne alive. He said that we can have a little fun with the others”. You heard footsteps right above you, moving the huge body away from you. There was little time to enjoy your functioning respiratory system after the weight was lifted from your chest, because right after that you were grabbed by one of the remaining four, his grip in your neck was certainly going to leave a bruise, that is, in your corpse. You don’t know what possessed you to have that momentarily amount of courage, but in a sense, you felt calm, knowing that now, if something happened, you could go and apologize to your mom.  
You taught it was because of the lack of oxygen that you saw the great bat-form shadow fly through the window, but when the blood splattered on your face and the pressure on your neck stopped, you noticed it wasn’t just a hallucination.  
“Red Hood!” you heard a deep growl as you fell onto your knees, coughing and inhaling quickly, noticing only now the sharp ringing on your ears. “I told you to just get her out of here, not to kill someone” the same voice said, that you clearly assumed it was the Batman.  
“I was doing doing that, but he was in my way” a mechanical voice said, while coming at your direction. You felt his hands on your shoulder as he knelt close to you, “I’m going to pick you up now, is that ok?” he asked gently and you simply nodded at the shiny helmet, figuring you couldn’t use your voice since your throat was hurting.  
“Can you take care of the rest?” he asked into his comms, you guessed, since Batman was long gone, and he nodded, seemingly receiving an answer. He then picked you up, turning the bright helmet eyes back to you “Hold on”, he spoke, seriously. And you did, as he ran in the direction of the busted window. You felt the gravity take you down, but soon after the feeling of falling stoped, being replaced by what you thought was the sensation of swinging in a forest, like Tarzan.  
You presumed the travel was fast, since you had closed your eyes as firmly as possible since the beginning, and when you landed with a strong thud, you opened them, noticing how tightly you were holding the vigilante. Quickly you let him go, trying to stay as straight as possible in front of the built man, looking around you as you noticed he landed near your apartment complex.  
“Thank you,” you croaked, looking at the helmet eyes “But I wasn’t the one that needed rescue, Mr Wayne..”  
“Mr Wayne is safe” he interrupted, “And so is he son, who was apparently saved by you, missy…”, you could feel the amused smile he had under the red helmet as he said those words. You gave him a small smile, turning from him and looking at view, hugging yourself so you didn’t show him how fucking cold you actually were.  
“You should go” you said, without turning to him “My house is near, and I really think you wouldn’t let Batman take all the credit”. You heard him chuckle and, as you heard footsteps approaching, you felt a comforting heat. He had put his leather jacket onto your shoulders.  
“You’re completely right” he admitted while leaving you, going straight to the ledge of the roof.  
“But your jacket! I don’t know how to find you!” you shouted, causing him to turn.  
“Don’t worry, I know where to find you” he said as he jumped from the building, quickly swinging through the modern forest.  
You stood there, watching until he disappeared, feeling the smell of gunpowder and whisky from his leather jacket as you hugged it tightly. The thunders roaring in the sky and the droplets of water from the rain hit you strongly in the face, cleansing the blood from it.  
And that’s when you started liking rain again.


End file.
